dragon ball z saiyians unite
by sayiangoddess
Summary: this is my first story i ever made my first time in fan fiction.gather all of your sayian monekys i want to destroy them all spoke the voice but all the sayins were destroyed years ago only,I,kakkrot and our offsprings witch are half-breeds remain spoke a very aggitated vegeta at having his race called monkeys and weak.read and find out who is this figure and his evil plan.


DRAGON BALL Z

SAIYIANS UNITE

It was a peaceful day in good ol west city the Z GANAG was having a big bbq at capsule corp everything was going fine and well everyone was enjoying them selves except for vegeta he stayed off to the side he thought such gatherings was foolish. Yummm bulma this sure is good said Goku who had his mouth stuffed with food. Kakkarot try saying that again without us having to see you chew your food you clown! said vegeta very disgusted at Goku's bad manners. Everyone was enjoying themselves until it was time to go home krillen was the first to leave while he and his family were on the road something came and crashed right into there car krill thought it was another car but when he checked it was only there car that was smashed so his next thought was it must of been a ki blast but from where and from whom. He quickly flew with his family back to capsule corp and told the Z GANG what had happened everyone was shocked at what they just heard Goku who had his game face on was the first to speak did you get a good look at they guy or recognize his ki krillen, no pal not at all when the smoked cleared out there was no one there but my family krillen said disappointed that he couldn't give his best friend in years the proper information. The whole ganged decided to sleep on it in capsule corp Goku thought it was better they all stayed together so noone will get attacked everyone was fast asleep except vegeta who still was thinking about the whole situation he decided to go and fly to see if he can clear his mind. BOOM! while in flight vegeta was attacked from behind by a ki blast he was so distracted at the time he was not able to sense the cooperates ki. As vegeta looked up a dark figure was visible in the smoke but not clear enough to see the figure fully then it spoke in the most creepiest voice that would make you want to cower in fear spoke I want you to gather all of your saiyian monkeys together because I'm gonna destroy them all said the figure. But all of the saiyians were destroyed years ago only I, kakkarot and our offsprings witch are half breeds remain vegeta said very agitated at being called a monkey. Well looks like you have work to do I will give you 5 days to gather any pathetic being in this planet unless you can give me a real challenge and use that monkey brain of yours to gather all your monkey's because I'm gonna destroy every being in this pathetic planet called earth 5 daysss make it worth it before vegeta had time to have a come back the figure was already gone and he couldn't sense his ki nowhere. Vegeta was so angry at himself that he wasn't able to defend himself at that moment but was very angry at having his race called monkeys and weak so he was going to do the impossible he was going to bring all the saiyians back and put an end to all this so he took flight to capsule corp to wake up the others and warn them. Once vegeta explained everything everyone was in shock at the news but why those that creep want to destroy the saiyians for what did they do to him said bulma both angry and worried at having her husbands life in danger Goku who was quiet the whole time came up with an idea that shocked them all hey guys i have a plan that can possibly bring all the saiyians back everyone gasped at what Goku said and how do you sopose we do that clown said vegeta who was growing inpatient in wanting to know his all time rivals foolish idea. Well we can all gather the dragon balls and wish for all of the saiyians back we only have 5 days thats a week so lets get a move on guys its time to unite the saiyains said Goku with both positive and determination in his voice. vegeta who was listening to the whole idea was both shocked and slightly happy at being able to be at the side of his race again but that would mean he will have to face his father again the man that will see him weak for staying on earth and having a human for a mate instead of destroying the earth. And so the gang went out in search of the dragon balls witch was easy since they had the dragon radar bulma had invented for them vegeta had been quiet the whole time thinking on the events that had just occurred just moments ago vegeta was wrong your more quiet then usual is there something on your mind you would like to talk to me about said his worried wife who was next to him flying the hover jet. It is nothing to worry about i am a warrior and therefore will take care of my problems on my own i don't want or need your assistance said vegeta very angry at being so odiously deep in thought showed his worried expression and got noticed. Finally after what felt like an eternity the Z GANG had finally gathered all the dragon balls went to their respective homes to get all the rest they need because tomorrow will be a big they for them and can also be a disaster. As the next day came the gang got prepared for the arrival of the once dead race everyone was in front of the capsule corp and had the 7 magic balls out in front of them vegeta who was in the back was deep in thought of wondering how it will be to face his father the king of his race again. As expected the magic 7 balls began to glow and the once blue sky became dark and out came the dragon of legend Shenron speak your wish mortals so i may return to my slumber said the dragon of legend's deep voice,can you return all of the saiyains back to the living for 4 days shenron said Goku with great determination in his voice your wish shall be granted said the eternal dragon as his red eyes began to glow your wish is granted what is your second wish mortal said the powerful dragon no thats ok shenron thank you you can go back to sleep said Goku in his goofy voice. Its been long since I've seen you brat you have changed a lot said a dark voice that belong to the king of all saiyians vegeta looked at his father in great shock and in joy but kept the joy part hidden and saw his once dead father in front of him he hasn't seen him since he was a boy in planet vegeta you haven't changed a bit still the same weakling i remembered i myself am more greater and powerful then you i attend the legendary king vegeta looked at his only son who he hasn't seen since he was 8 years old with both shock and pride at how strong his son has became even more powerful then him. Well well brother it seems we meet again said the voice of radditz please save the effort radditz I'm more powerful then i was then so don't start said Goku who ws still angry at the fact that radditz who claimed to be his brother had kiddnap his son from him just to lower him into fight. KAKKROT! said the voice of broly as he held such hatred for Goku whoa whoa broly I'm not here to fight where here to unite as one race the most mightiest race of them all said Goku as he began his determined speech to his fellow saiyians we brought you here to unite as one because a creature of some sort came to us and attacked us even your prince with great power and has declared war on us saiyians in hopes of destroy us all if all of us untie as one race we can put an end to this and show why the saiyians were the most feared race in the galaxy all the saiyains looked at him with such pride and they began to all cheer king vegeta and his son who were both in the back had not shown no emotion but were just as proud as the race they ruled. So brat I've been watching you from hell are you going to introduce me to your mate and half-breeds said king vegeta ,vegeta looked shocked at his father he never thought he'd be interested in seeing his family ummm perhaps you can father but just don't scare them said vegeta while still in shock follow me he and his father walked up to his wife in kids. Father this is my mate bulma she is the one whom i have chosen to be my life time mate said vegeta and why have you chosen this female brat said his father because she is the only being in this universe who stands up to me and has the attitude i own and does not cower in fear from me said vegeta with such great pride at picking the perfect mate, well brat i see you know how to pick them it is an honor to meet the princess of saiyians said king vegeta, wow i never been called that before thank you your hingess and it was a pleasure meeting you to vegeta has never really mentioned you said bulma as she stared daggers at vegeta who had just rolled his eyes at her. HAHA well son you are right she isn't afraid of you said king vegeta very amused at his sons mate then he looked off to the side and saw two small children one who had purple hair and blue eyes who looked awfully like his son and a little girl who looked just like her mother and just who you to brats might be said king vegeta as he observed them further well my…my….name is trunks sir n I'm only 11 said trunks while he stuttered and my name is bra and I'm this many said bra with a great cheerful voice as she held up her hand to make 5 fingers to show how old she is. Well i guess that makes me your grandfather then said king vegeta and walked up to his son quite the family you got there brat you got lucky said the king as he walked away. Ok guys why dnt we all start getting something to eat so we have energy to start training we only have 4 days so lets take every second we got said a very determind and happy Goku at being able to eat and train his two favorite things besides watching eggs hatch. While everyone except king vegeta who had stayed to the side like his son were enjoying a nice lunch vegeta who had been in the gravity room training for the up coming battle was in deep thought who is that blasted creature where did he come from what race is he how did he know about the saiyians and earth and most importantly why did he want to destroy them all questions poped up in vegeta's head so much that he couldnt concentrate on his training so he just sat on the cooled metal floor of the gravity room very angry confused and agitated at so many questions he did not have answer's to. Far in the trees behind the big dome shape building eyes watched every move the humans and saiyians made most importantly the saiyains soon very soon i will get rid of you selfish monkeys and have my revenge for years i travled through the galaxy in search of you foul monkeys and now that i got you I'm gonna destroy you and your precious planet to with every pathetic earthling on it. As the figure was about to take flight turles who had came out back cought sight of him and appeared in front of him who are you and what business do you have in spying on us do you know the race that is in here said turles in a very nasty way to the creature. HAHAHAHA laughed the creature since i will be destroying you monkeys i shall do the pleasure in telling you my name and race my name is Zeus and i come from planet babilon or use to since you worthless saiyians destroyed it what are you talking about said turles mad at being called a worthless monkey your monkey king had came to my planet eons ago in hopes to see if my planet was worthy enough from him to rule he said it was a worthless planet and did not deserve to exist so he and the rest of your monkeys destroyed my planet and my race because we weren't worthy i was the only one who managed to escape and i made it my life time goal to have revenge on you worthless monkey saiyains said zeus in such hatred. well whatever business you have is with us saiyians witch i dout you can destroy us just one of us can destroy you with not so much as effort and there are a lot of us so consider your revenge a waist but id like to know why you want to destroy this planet and the race in it if you want to only destroy the saiyians, i want to destroy this planet and the race because i want those worthless saiyians to felt what i felt to have your beautiful planet destroyed and their loved ones destroyed with it i want them to feel the pain i felt and then i will destroy them because i have other allies you have to worry about because us bablionians aren't as weak as we appeared to be as you monkeys say it never judge your enemy by their appearance we have special witch crafting powers that can bring any life from back but sadly we can only bring back three life forms a day but thats all the time i need so i can finally have my revenge and destroy you worthless saiyians once and for all so enjoy having your life back monkey boy because soon you and your race will be back in hell where you belong and in just one blink of an eye Zeus was gone and there was only a very very angry saiyan standing turles told the other of his incounter with the babilonian Zeus everyone was very angry so if its a fight he wants its a fight well get said goku with his game face on besides me and vegeta can always fuse right vegeta said a cheery boku noooo! kakkarot i would never do something so cowerdly and foolish a warrior who fight for and with his race shall fight with honor and his strength alone if i die by myself i deserve to die for being such a weakling so dont consider taking the easy way out thats what cowerds do you third class clown!spoke a angry vegeta at such a cowerdly and stupid suggestion. Well then i guess we all have to work together said bardock for the first time i believe we can destroy zeus with the help of our powerful sons and the rest of our race we will be invisible bardock said with pride. Well then weaklings start your training now beacuse tomorrow is when we will strike said king vegeta yes my king said all the saiyians. While everyone prepared deep in the earths farthest wods zeus began to use his magic ahla ahla ahla come fort the three life forms of frieze,cell,and kid buu and as he finshed all three old rivals came to happened we are a live but how spoke a confuse frieza my body even in the living i still have my perfect form spoke a happy cell arghhhh spoke a confuse buu. Calm my new allies i am the one who brought you back to life sai zeus all three old rival enemies looked at zeus in such shock and gratitude but...but why did you return us spoke cell,because i have great use of you three im sure you are all aware of the saiyians all three had hatred in their eyes as memories of defeat came back yes i remember those worthless monkeys spoke frieza with disgust well im here for revenge aswell zeus began those monkeys tolk something precious of mine and now i want my revenge we all will gather as one once i bring the rest back to the living and we will destrroy the saiyians and their precious loved ones and families spoke at capsule corp everyone was training and the day was coming to an end well everyone we worked up a sweat i think its time to hit they hay spoke a very tired goku, yes we will all need our strength and energy for the battle spoke the king and everyone went straight to sleep. The next morning was bright the birds were singing a lovely morning but everyone knew today was the day all the saiyians were up and ready while on the other side of west city others were preparing aswell zeus brought back cooler,jenemba,android #17 and were all told of the up coming event now my allies lets get our revenge!yelled zeus and they all shot trought the air in search of their saiyians you know what is today we all work as one race! yelled king vegeta yeaaaaaaa! cheared the saiyians lets prove why we are a feared race all saiyians shot through the air to fight. Ahh there they are allies attack!declared zeus and all enemies went for the attack 17 went to do a sneak attack on radditz but radditz already sensed him and did a uppercut on him and send a ki blast to his falling figure then king vegeta delivered the finishing blow and there was no 17 left at all he was the first to go down listen saiyians they are trying to catch us off guard keep your guards up yelled the king to his came up behing trunks n kicked him in the head sending him crashing to the grown haha to easy laughed cell but was cut short when trunks shot back up and punched him in the jaw hearing his jaw bone crushing and blasted him and defeated went for the attack on bardock but bardock had gotten stronger and faster from his training countered it and blasted him and sent him to the grown once again king vegeta delivered the finishing blow and killing frieza right came up behind vegeta by his tentical on his head and trew him into the grown once vegeta regained his composer he went super saiyian and delivered his attack BIG BANG ATTACK! yelled vegeta and buy was easly janemba we meet again spoke goku rrraughhhh yelled janemba as he charged at goku who had turned super saiyian 3 and went charging two him too both battled it out janemba was doing good but goku got the other hand ad delivered his famous move KAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! yelled goku as he disintegrated and cooler were both already battling it out cooler was wining but vegeta came back he disappeared to reaper behind cooler and elbowed him in the next sending him crashing to the ground and went super saiyian 2 and did his finishing move FINALLLLLLFLASHHHHHH!as a huge ki blast erupted from vegetas hands and went blazing into coolers body killing him well monkey boy seems you have defeated my allies no matter they were weaklings anyway spoke a very calm zeus me and you have a score to settle maybe you wont have to use such cowerd sneak attacks to attack me declared vegeta as he began to charge up his ki i guess taking the kings son will hurt him so i will destroy you spoke zeus as he readied himself for battle vegeta disappeared to quickely reaper behind zeus and kicked him to the ground but zeus cameback unscratched and got vegeta in the jaw both were battling to the death vegeta was losing greatly you see you worthless monkey you are weak that seemed to trigure vegetas fire again his race was there watching him lose to a weakling he couldnt allow that so he came back an started wining greatly and declared his attack BIGGBANNGGGATACKKKK followed by FINALLLLLFLASHHHH!and zeus was destroyed everyone cheered for vegetas victory and all went guys i guess you got to go back to being dead they all growned but thank you all of you for your help said a very thankful is it brat take care of your family and always keep your guard up spoke the king to his son for one last time i will father vegeta replied shenron can you return the saiyains that were wished alive again to go back to hell goku asked the eternal dragon your wish shall be granted spoke the dragon your wish has been granted speack your last and final the saiyians were gone and the previous ones were all that is left well guys im hungry lets eat said a goofy goku and everyone went inside capsule corp to eat happily the is someone gonna make their last wish i want to go back to sleep now spoke a forgotten shenron.


End file.
